Short Shots in the Dead Sea
by The-Amazing-Gracie
Summary: These are my Nico/Percy one shots. They are obviously slash and if you flame I block and report you. Other ships include: Caleo, Jasiper, Frazel, Reynabeth, and whatever Paul/Sally is.
1. Birthday

AU where there isn't any Percabeth and Nico didn't leave after the lost Olympian except for the bi-weekly missions from Hades because he didn't have to see Percy and Annabeth being all lovey. Yeah, that's what we're going with. Post HoO. Percy's 21 and Nico's 18 here.

Nico's POV

This was a really bad idea, I decided the moment that Percy got inside my personal space. It was our day off and he realized that I hadn't been to the beach all summer. That was unacceptable in his book. He convinced me to come with him and hang out, mostly because he was attractive and my heart was ruling my mind.

It had started with us just strolling on the beach, until that got boring. Then, he started skipping stones across the ocean surface like it was a rubber ball on glass. I hadn't known that was possible. I grew up in one of the very few land-locked parts of Italy, then moved to D.C. I wasn't allowed to do much in D.C. other than run around inside with Bianca, so I had spent probably a total of a week swimming or being around the coast for play. Percy lived in the water, and skipping stones came as naturally as breathing.

He caught me staring and I froze up. He was being annoyingly handsome, along with clueless that his lack of a shirt was bothering me. "I've never skipped stones," I admitted with what I hoped was nonchalance. "I was in Las Vegas for seventy years Percy, there isn't really an ocean there for me to skip stones on."

He smirked as he bent down and picked up several more smooth stones. One was placed in my hand, my fingers closed over the sun warmed stone without my command. "Try it then." Percy requested, a smiled quirking crookedly on his lips.

I flushed and nodded quickly, trying to mimic his motions. The moments were sloppy and the stone sunk into the water with a soft plunk. Percy chuckled and I glared harshly at him.

"I'm trying!" I snapped. He held his hands up in surrender, still grasping two stones in each hand.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He agreed. "Here." He started moving behind me and I tensed as he got inside my personal space. I flushed brightly and hoped that he couldn't see my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm helping you." He answered. "Now loosen up and let me guide you."

I tried to relax but he was close and shirtless, with one hand on my hip to turn me towards the ocean and correct my stance, the other overlapping my hand and guiding my arms. His breathe was in my ear, warm against my skin, and I froze.

"You're okay." Percy assured, feeling me freeze beneath his fingertips. "By the gods, you trust me, don't you?"

I nodded, not trusting my own voice.

"Then relax, I'm not going to hurt you Nico, I promise." When I don't reply his hand moves from on top of mine to my chin, turning my body so that I'm facing him. Percy carefully guided me so we were both sitting down on the ground. Our faces were inches apart and my face flared further. I felt like a cornered mouse, and I hated the feeling, but I couldn't control my movements.

"You should take a get up." I whispered seriously. Percy locked eyes with me, all of the mirth he had possessed ten seconds ago gone.

"Why would I do that?" He asked lowly, a small smile finding its way to his lips.

The words slipped past my lips before I could tell them not to. "Because I'm going to kiss you if you don't."

Percy grinned full on, the light his happiness coloring his eyes. "Go for it." He offered.

So I dropped the stone in my hand, took his face in my hands, and kissed him with such ferocity that I pushed him on his back and he gasped. I almost pulled back when Percy's hands tangled in my hair and his lips moved against mine. I took that to mean that this was welcome. Part of me thought I was dreaming, but if I was I didn't want to wake up.

Percy mumbled something against my lips but I didn't hear it. He pulled away, a blush painting his cheeks brilliant red. "As much fun as this is, you know we should talk about this." He said seriously. I flipped him over so I was on top of him and started pressing kisses on his jaw and neck.

"Then go ahead and talk." I said between kisses. "Unless you want me to stop."

"No! No, go ahead!" He said quickly, turning his head to the side to give me more room to work with. "So, how long have you felt this way?"

"The whole time, you?" I asked shortly, my fingers rubbing circles on his shoulders as my lips connected with his collar bone. Percy squirmed, making me grin against his skin.

"Just oh-over a year. Can I uh, say you're taken now?" He asked, halting as my tongue traced abstract designs on his skin. I sat up, making Percy whine when my lips left his person. Somehow had moved so I was straddling him, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, you Idiot. Now kiss me boyfriend."

Yeah, I didn't learn to skip stones that day.

* * *

I HAVE SO MANY PERCICO ONE SHOTS I DECIDED I WOULD START PUTTING THEM ON HERE. THERE ISN'T REALLY THAT MANY BUT I AM WRITING LOTS OF THEM. OTHER SHIPS INCLUDE REYNABETH, CALEO, FRAZEL, AND JASIPER.


	2. Every Day

Every Day

Waking up with Nico in my arms in nice, even if it wasn't the norm. It had been the norm, when they started dating and I was still inches taller than Nico. But then he grew and I didn't, so now he was six inches taller than me. I felt like a hobbit. It was different today. Today Nico was nestled against my chest, and I was laying up higher than him on the bed so I could wrap my arms around him.

He sighed in his sleep and I knew he had been gifted with pleasant dreams. Nico stirred and unconsciously wrapped his arms around me. I pressed a kiss on the side of his head as Nico's eyes fluttered open. "Hi." He murmured, brushing a kiss over my lips. "Thank you." He breathed, warm breath brushing across my face, kissing my skin with warmth.

"It's not a problem Angel." I assured him, "I belong to you, not the camps'. So you can pull me away whenever you need me." Nico made a faint noise of contentment and scooted up so he was holding me.

"Hm. I love you too, and I'm yours." He said softly in my ear. Most of our mornings were like this, whispering for several minutes before we finally got out of bed. We still were living in the Cabins, and technically, we were supposed to be sleeping alone, but Nico usually shadow traveled to my cabin where we could sleep without anyone bothering us. I was getting impatient, but the apartment buildings in the Greek version of New Rome, New Athens, weren't ready yet. We would have to wait another month for the buildings to be ready, but I worked as sword instructor and Nico was in med school in New Athens. We would be at home here. No monsters other than the ones brought in for training and games.

"I've got a question for you." Nico murmured, gazing down at me, with a small smile in his eyes. "I kind of wanted to ask yesterday, but was Bia's birthday and it didn't feel right to ask you on Valentine's anyways."

"What is it?" I asked absentmindedly, my fingers tracing the scars on his lower arms. Nico pressed a quick kiss on my lips before resting his forehead against mine.

"Do you want to marry me?" He asked with a small grin. My eyebrows flew into my hair.

"I-Uh A-are you asking in theory or is this a proposal?" I stuttered out, my face flaming. Nico pressed a kiss on my neck.

"You could take it as either I suppose." He mused. "But if you take it as a proposal like I planned it to be, there's a ring for you in the bedside table."

The world went completely silent save for Nico. He was the only one in the world, nothing else mattered. There was no campers outside the cabin, or satyrs chasing after nymphs making them scream. There was Nico. And that was all I wanted.

I shimmied away from Nico for a moment, and his eyes lost their life. He thought I was saying no. But I wasn't. I pulled the drawer open and pulled out a small ring box. I held it carefully and snuggled back up to Nico. He relaxed and placed his arms around me, holding me, loving me without any words or any other movements. Just being.

Very carefully, I opened the ring box, lifting the lid and letting it sit upright on it's hinge. The first ring was made of black metal, with a solid blue ring of sapphire in the middle. It was smooth, like there wasn't a difference between materials. The second was very different. It was made entirely of the black metal, with engraved waves wrapping around skulls around the entire ring.

I took the second ring and wordlessly slipped it on Nico's finger before pulling his lips into a kiss. Without looking, I slipped the first ring on my left ring finger. It felt good on my hand, cool from sitting in the box, but good. It belonged on my finger, and I wasn't going to take it off now. Nico's thumbs slipped under the bottom of my shirt and my hands threaded in his hair.

"I love you." I murmured against Nico's lips. He nipped at mine and broke the kiss.

"I love you too Mio Caro." He said with a breath. I laid my head on Nico's chest as we laid back down in bed.

"Why didn't you ask me yesterday?" I asked curiously. "I really, really loved it this morning, I was just wondering."

Nico pressed a kiss on the shell of my ear. "Because yesterday was Valentine's Day." He murmured. "I wanted it to be just like every day we wake up together, not a day where we were supposed to be overly romantic."

I smiled. I liked that logic. "Love you." I whispered again.

"Love you too, Percy."

* * *

**REVEIWS ARE THE LIFE THAT GIVES WRITERS IMMORTALITY**

**Guest: I understand that you want Valdangeo, and I admit that I ship it too, though to a much smaller degree than I do Percico. The thing is though, I have stated that the only pairing that Nico and Percy will be in is Percico. I recommend checking out tumblr for valdangelo, as there's no shortage of it there, but there won't be any in this collection of stories.**

**RabbitsAreAwesome: I love Percico too! And super cool username!**

**Tagicheartbreak: I actually almost have your username memorized darling. I'm glad you like my stories so much. **

**sword slasher: I agree it's super cute. Thanks for following the story!**

**Divergentshadowhunter99: Thank you for your complements! I'm glad you think my story's cute.**


	3. Wedding Day

Nico's POV

I found that I _really _hated weddings, and so did Percy. I was really considering eloping, but then this hell would have been for nothing, and we weren't going to give up like that. We were laying on the couch in our apartment, and Percy's head was on my lap. There was a movie going on in the background that I didn't even remember turning on. It was Finding Nemo, not surprising. Percy had liked the movie when he was little, so it was pretty normal for him to turn it on for background noise. He was exhausted. His job was more flexible than med school, so he had taken over most of the preparation.

I ran my fingers through dark hair and pressed a kiss on his forehead. Percy turned over and curled into me, his breath soft and warm against my stomach. I smiled as I gathered Percy in my arms, shifting before I walked to our bedroom and set him down on his bed. He snagged my arm as I tried to turn away and get ready for bed.

"Where you goin' Mr. di Angelo?" Percy muttered. I smiled as I sat down next to him on the bed. My shirt was pulled off by tired fingers before Percy patted the bed beside him. I laid down without complaint, a warm body curling around my own. "Hmm." Percy hummed. "We're getting married tomorrow." He mused. I nodded.

"It's almost like a dream, isn't it?" I asked. Percy shook his head.

"Nah. Dreams are bad. This, this is good." I pressed a quick kiss on Percy's lips, the gesture returned even with how tired he was.

"I'm glad. You sure you want to take my last name though? I'm still open to hyphenating." Percy shook his head.

"No. I like your name, and besides, the name Jackson has bad luck. M' grandparents died, Mom got stuck with an awful first husband, though he would have been awful even if Mom had changed her name. The name's got a bad deal, and I like your name. It'll be our name." I nodded, a warm feeling filling my belly. _Our name._ It didn't sound real, and part of me was scared this was some stupid dream that my brain cooked up. But Percy was right beside me, and this wasn't a dream. This was reality, and it was beautiful for once in my life. I tucked my chin on the tops Percy's head and smiled as I started to drift off. "I love you." I murmured.

"Love you too." Percy remarked as I fell into the misty haze of sleep.

An hour before the wedding, in the middle of Central Park, Annabeth was still trying to convince Percy that wearing togas was the best idea. She was just a smidge angry because she had to wear a chiton to her wedding instead of the ball gown she had wanted to wear. Unfortunately for her, Percy and I were already dressed, and we wouldn't be changing again until we were home for the night. "Annabeth." He sighed. "In the name of the gods, please, stop."

I smirked as Reyna pounded me in the shoulder, effectively knocking me into Jason on my other side. "They're fools, aren't they?" She mused.

I raised my eyebrows. "Of course, but they're our fools. Thanks for returning the favor by the way, didn't want it to be some boring wedding."

Reyna chuckled. "Well, you married Beth and I, it would have felt wrong to tell you that I wouldn't marry you because I didn't want to leave the house on a Saturday. That, and Beth would have killed me."

I sighed as I Percy knocked Annabeth in the side, Beth tripping and falling on the grass in her heels. Percy picked her up and threw her over his shoulders, probably gloating about his victory over the daughter of war. Frank, Hazel, Grover, Thalia, Leo, and Calypso were unfolding chairs for the small group of people that would be there for the ceremony before going out to dinner. That was our only plan, one that would probably be interrupted by monsters because the ten most powerful demigods of the age were all going to be in one spot that wasn't protected. "Your partners are very energetic." Jason mused. I nodded in agreement. There wasn't really anything to say about that.

There would be fourteen people at the wedding, just fourteen people. The seven, Me, Reyna, Thalia, Grover, and Percy's parents. They had said that the five of us that would be actually in the ceremony weren't allowed to set up chairs, so we were just buying time until they were ready, which wouldn't take long.

Percy finally set Annabeth down with a brotherly kiss to the forehead. She glared at him before kicking him in the shin. She walked back to Reyna looking very pleased with herself. "Love you." She said brightly as she took Reyna's hand. Reyna sighed.

"Love you too. Now let's go make sure you didn't break Percy's leg. If you did we'll have to pay for the ambrosia."

"Now come on you two." Reyna prompted with a smirk. "Even Leo was more focused at his wedding. Vows. Go. Now."

I gripped tighter onto Percy's hand. "Well," I started, "Percy. I love you. You're my world. You're the person I love waking up beside and I want to for the rest of my time on this Earth. I want to be the person you come to when you've had a rough day, or when your campers get hurt on quests. I want to be the person to hold you when you wake up from your nightmares because we've had messed up lives. I want to comfort you, to be the cool comfort in the world of overwhelming heat. You're the only person I would move the world for Percy, and I hope that you'll have me."

Percy was tangling his fingers with mine, his eyes locked on mine with an intensity rarely seen. "Nico." He hummed. "I love you so much I just don't know how to tell you. You are the only person I would go back to hell for, and the only person that would handcuff me to the couch to keep me from leaving if I tried. Gods, I want to be the person that you sneak up behind and press your nose in my neck when you hug me forever. I want to comfort you after a bad day at the clinic, or when you miss your family. I want to be the guy that's there with you on quests to make sure that you don't get yourself hurt or pass out on any riverbanks because you overused your powers. Nico, I want to be yours, and I hope that you'll have me."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Cheeses. Now it's time for the rings. Annabeth, Jason, You got them?" The rings were handed over from where they had been kept with our friends, and silently slipped them on each other's fingers.

Percy stared at Reyna expectantly, an impatient look on his face. She rolled her eyes. "Yes! You two are now married by the laws of New York City, you may now share your first kiss as a married couple and may you have a long and happy life together."

I didn't hear her. Reason being? I had a husband with his hands in my hair, his lips on mine, and a smile on his lips.

**REVEIWS ARE THE ELIXER OF THE GODS**

**Heythere: GLAD YOU LIKED IT DEAR! And thank you, I try my best. **

**CreCra: Much wedding. Very Fluff. Heh. Thanks for the review!**

**Bill Cipher112: NO! Don't die! You'll miss the last instalment! *Takes one of each of the Percico plushes***


End file.
